ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
6th Anniversary
}}All Anniversary event are seasonal events, released every year for celebrating the Ninja Saga, usually appears in around Ninja Saga release date. Each anniversary event usually contain different task, reward, and other limited content. But, there is a small chance to re-appears an existing (and limited) stuff ever release during provious event, called classic reward. The 6th Anniversary is an event celebrating the 6th year of Ninja Saga, became available on June 5, 2015 and finished on October 4, 2015. This event has been replaced by the Halloween 2015 event. 'Overview' During this event, players have been able to earn XP (more significant for players with levels higher than or equal to 80); earn special material items which can be exchanged for Mystery Bags; fight a special World Boss named Taikoman; purchase special edition coin and token packages; submit and vote on in-game weapon designs; receive perks from a Wishing Tree; get tickets for the Lucky Draw; participate in a random draw game called Ema Draw which uses Writing Brushes to choose a reward at random; participate in a mini game; and battle against seven World Bosses (referenced on the fan page as the Seven Gods of Fortune) by paying using coloured Satchets obtained daily upon logging into the account and through Ema Draw: Ebisu, Daikokuten, Fukurokuju, Jurojin, Hotei, Bishamonten, and Benzaiten - all of which are based on Japanese religion. On July 17, Ninja Saga released Senjutsu Training during the event. On July 27, two new bosses were added to the Seven Gods of Fortune: Taowu and Taotie, which are based on Chinese mythology. The 6th Anniversary of Ninja Saga was end on August 31, 2015, but released back on Sept 2, 2015. New purchase released replaces a previous purchase. ''The Story ''Ninja Saga has been launched for 6 years. In order to celebrate this important day, Kage has invited "Seven Gods of Fortune" to bless all the ninjas. "Seven Gods of Fortune" are known with powerful Senjutsu. If you perform well, you have a chance to get a special reward. Apart from "Seven Gods of Fortune," Kage also prepares a lot of activities for ninjas in order to let ninjas release. ''Seven Gods of Fortune There are seven World Bosses a player can fight. Each Boss' defeat results in a reward of a Writing Brush, a Firework, and a special Material, Back Item, and/or Weapon. 'The Bosses' 'Ebisu' Defeating Ebisu can result in one of the following boss-specific rewards: Ebisu - a Material; Fairy Fishing Rod - a Back Item; or Fishery Spear - a Weapon. 'Daikokuten' Defeating Daikokuten can result in one of the following boss-specific rewards: Paddy - a Material; Harvest Treasure Bag - a Back Item; or Destroy Giant Hammer - a Weapon. 'Fukurokuju' Defeating Fukurokuju can result in one of the following boss-specific rewards: Calabash - a Material; Gruidae Wing - a Back Item; or Bronze Phoenix Scepter - a Weapon. 'Jurojin' Defeating Jurojin can result in one of the following boss-specific rewards: Book Scroll - a Material; Iron Tortoise Shell - a Back Item; or Bronze Dragon Head Scepter - a Weapon. 'Hotei' Defeating Hotei can result in one of the following boss-specific rewards: Beads - a Material; Poor Bag - a Back Item; or Sober Fan - a Weapon. 'Bishamonten' Defeating Bishamonten can result in one of the following boss-specific rewards: God Fire - a Material; Scarlet Sword Wheel - a Back Item; or Hellfire Trident - a Weapon. 'Benzaiten' Defeating Benzaiten can result in one of the following boss-specific rewards: Fairy Ribbon - a Material; Evil Way Lute - a Back Item; or Silver Snake Sword - a Weapon. 'Taowu Defeating Taowu can result in one of the following boss-specific rewards: Taowu Blade; or Force of Taowu. Additionally, players can receive one of any of the Materials used in the Mystery Bag part of the event. '''Taotie Defeating Taotie can result in one of the following boss-specific rewards: Taotie Spear; or Force of Taotie. Additionaly, players can receive one of any of the Materials used in the Mystery Bag part of the event. ''Fukubukuro Menu The Fukubukuro Menu is a menu through which players can exchange the special Materials obtained by defeating the Seven Gods for Mystery Bags. They also can purchase the special Materials for ten tokens per Material in this menu. 'The First Level' At the first level with the four Mystery Bags, players can exchange the special Materials for the following: '''First Package': One Ebisu, one Beads, and one God Fire in exchange for 10 tokens, 100,000 gold, 5% of the character's total XP towards the next level, and the Hachimaki Style Bandana(6th Anniversary Limited). Second Package: Two God Fires, one Paddy, two Fairy Ribbons, and one Book Scroll in exchange for 10 tokens, 100,000 gold, 5% of the character's total XP towards the next level, and three Writing Brushes. Third Package: One Beads, three God Fires, and three Paddies in exchange for 10 tokens, 100,000 gold, 5% of the character's total XP towards the next level, and the 6th Anniversary Ceremony Clothing. Fourth Package: Three Beads, three God Fires, one Fairy Ribbon, and two Book Scrolls in exchange for 10 tokens, 100,000 gold, 5% of the character's total XP towards the next level, and five Writing Brushes. 'The Second Level' At the second level with the three Mystery Bags, players can exchange the special Materials for the following: First Package: Two Ebisu, two Beads, two Paddies, two Fairy Ribbons, and two Book Scrolls in exchange for 20 tokens, 200,000 gold, 10% of the character's total XP towards the next level, and the Giant Copper Coins (Back Item). Second Package: Two Ebisu, one God Fire, three Paddies, three Book Scrolls, and three Calabashes in exchange for 20 tokens, 200,000 gold, 10% of the character's total XP towards the next level, and ten Writing Brushes. Third Package: Five Ebisu, two Beads, three Fairy Ribbons, one Book Scroll, and three Calabashes in exchange for 20 tokens, 200,000 gold, 10% of the character's total XP towards the next level, and the Carnival Nunchaku (Weapon). 'The Third Level' At the third level with the two Mystery Bags, players can exchange the special Materials for the following: First Package: Two Beads, one Paddy, five Fairy Ribbons, three Book Scrolls, and five Calabashes in exchange for 50 tokens, 500,000 gold, 10% of the characters total XP towards the next level, and the Triple Taiko (Back Item). Second Package: Three Ebisu, five Beads, five God Fires, five Paddies, two Fairy Ribbons, two Book Scrolls, and two Calabashes in exchange for 50 tokens, 500,000 gold, 10% of the character's total XP towards the next level, and the Subtle Ninja Blade (Weapon). 'The Fourth Level' At the fourth (and final) level with the sole Mystery Bag, players can exchange the special Materials for the following: One Package: Five Ebisu, seven Beads, five God Fires, seven Paddies, five Fairy Ribbons, seven Book Scrolls, and five Calabashes in exchange for 100 tokens, 1,000,000 gold, 30% of the character's total XP towards the next level, and the Kinjutsu: Taiko Outbreak Genjutsu skill. 'The Fifth Level' Final Package: Twenty Ebisu, Twenty God Fires, Twenty Paddles, Twenty Fairy Ribbons, Twenty Book Scrolls, and Twenty Calabashes in exchange for 150 tokens, 3,000,000 gold, 50% of the character's total XP towards the next level, and Sacred Etched Sword. ''Ema Draw Players can exchange either Writing Brushes or tokens to draw from a group of ten panels that are flipped face-down and rearranged randomly. At every hour, a player can refresh the ten panels to try to make a more appealing group of rewards appear; to do so more frequently requires payment of ten tokens. If a player pays 100 tokens to draw six times from the ten panels, the cost per draw goes from 20 tokens down to 16.7 tokens per draw. 'Rewards' 'List 1' Players can get the following rewards from this List: Secret Scroll of Wisdom; or 3000 tokens (premium user)/Ninja Emblem (free user). 'List 2' Players can get the following rewards from this List (rewards that are italicized are rewards added midway through the event): Kinjutsu: Spirit Slash (Genjutsu Skill); Kinjutsu: Silence of Onmyouji (Genjutsu Skill); Torment (Weapon); Mini Taiko (Pet); Onmyouji Hairstyle(6th Anniversary Limited) (Hair Style); Ronin Hairstyle(6th Anniversary Limited) (Hair Style); Onmyouji Clothing (Clothing); Ronin Clothing (Clothing); Yin Yang Amulet (Weapon); Earth Guardian (Weapon); Apple Candy (Back Item); Hanami Dango (Back Item); Little Shikigami (Back Item); Red, Orange, Blue, or Purple Satchet; five Fireworks; three or five Writing Brushes; Yukidaruma (Pet); Dorimaru (Pet); Katsura (Pet); Totem Bird (Pet); Kinjutsu: Dark Curse Ceremony (Genjutsu Skill); Genjutsu: Sake Heihachi (Taijutsu Skill); 4th Anniversary Birthday Cake Upgrade (Genjutsu Skill); 2011 Carnival Jiegu (Back Item); 10, 20, or 50 tokens; Ninja Seal Gan; Rename Badge; Golden Sword of Thunderbolt (Weapon); Silver Sword of Thunderbolt (Weapon); Bronze Sword of Thunderbolt (Weapon); Sword of Thunderbolt (Weapon); Golden Blade (Weapon); Silver Blade (Weapon); Bronze Blade (Weapon); Iron Blade (Weapon); Tail Hunter Claw (Weapon); Tail Hunter Sai (Weapon); Laser Sword: Yellow Lightning (Weapon); Sword of Ice (Weapon); Kokumo Sword (Weapon); Teddy Bear (Weapon); Bouquet of Roses (Weapon); Chocolate Sword (Weapon); Sage Talent Pill; Special Talent Pill; Large Talent Pill; Medium Talent Pill; ''Sunfire Helmet(6th Anniversary Limited) (Hair Style); Chaos Armor Clothing (Clothing); Darksteel Armor Clothing (Clothing); Prestige Purple Dragon (Back Item); Blood Skeleton Sword (Weapon); Blue Skeleton Axe (Weapon); or Toxic Dagger (Weapon). 'List 3' Players can get the following rewards from this List: Stylish Christmas Set (Clothing); Shadows Ninja Set (Clothing); 4th Anniversary Suit (Clothing); Shinobi World Arena Suit (Clothing); Tail Hunter Suit (Clothing); Villagers Refuge Suit (Clothing); Hanagara Dama (Back Item); Hanagara Hagoita (Back Item); Stuff Bunny (Back Item); Ninja Bunny Doll (Back Item); Moai Flagon (Back Item); Cheese Headgear (Hair Style); Military HP Medicine; Advance Military HP Medicine; Elite Military HP Medicine; Secret Military HP Medicine; Military CP Medicine; Advance Military CP Medicine; Elite Military CP Medicine; Secret Military CP Medicine; Forbidden Rune Medicine; Advance Forbidden Rune Medicine; Elite Forbidden Rune Medicine; Secret Forbidden Rune Medicine; Thunderclap Gan; Storm Gan; Ice Gan; Flame Eye Gan; Water Gan; Enhanced Water Gan; Eye Gan; Enhanced Eye Gan; Soul Awakening Gan; Green Pepper Gan; Red Pepper Gan; Black Pepper Gan; Energy Banana; Energy Orange; Energy Watermelon; Energy Apple; Mini Talent Pill; Small Talent Pill; one Writing Brush; various gold amounts; or various XP amounts. 'Accumlate Reward' By drawing enough panels, a player can receive the following rewards (note: you do not spend the draws, the following rewards are earned as you draw): '250 Draws' Green Lucky Draw Ticket '300 Draws' 50% of the character's total XP towards the next level. '500 Draws' Scarlet Cross Spear (Weapon) '750 Draws' 100% of the character's total XP towards the next level. '1000 Draws' Kinjutsu: Revenge Counter ''Lucky Draw Available to players are two different Lucky Draw Tickets: the Green Ticket and the Red Ticket. The Red Ticket is an entry to win an Apple Watch Sport. The Green Ticket is an entry to win an iPod Touch. The Red Ticket is earned by spending 1000 tokens (premium user) or 1500 tokens (free user); every 1000/1500 tokens spent in the game earn a player an entry into the drawing for the Apple Watch Sport. The Green Ticket is earned by either logging into the account fifteen times during the drawing period, or by successfully inviting a new player to the game. The drawing period for both prizes is from June 25, 2015 to August 31, 2015. Design Competition Players were allowed to submit their designs for Ninja Saga's Weapon Design Competition. The template was a blank fan-like weapon. The winner was Ashley V. Zykov, with the entry Flamebringer. The two runners-up were Daghanastaniy Fairuzza Arfa with the design Dark Haze Fan, and Mikhael Edgar with the design Dark Revenge. 'Rewards' The top three designers received the top three designed weapons for free, as well as 1000 tokens for first place, 500 for second place, and 250 tokens for third place. The players who ranked fourth through sixth received 100 tokens and their own designed weapons for free. Available for purchase are the following designed weapons: Flamebringer (800 tokens); Dark Haze Fan (600 tokens); Dark Revenge (400 tokens); Sakura Blossom Fan (2 million gold); Blackwind (1.5 million tokens); and Vibrant Solar (1 million gold). Wishing Tree The Wishing Tree gives out rewards daily. For Emblem Users, each character can receive two rewards daily from it; Free Users can draw once per day. 'Rewards' 'Secret Rewards' There are three secret rewards available: The Secret Scroll of Wisdom, the Infinite Shinai (Weapon), and the Real Infinite Shinai (Weapon). Real Infinite Shinai (Weapon) release on Sept 23th. 'Other Rewards' These rewards are varying amounts of: XP (1%, 2%, 5%, 10%), gold (10000, 30000, 50000, 100k), TP pills, and tokens (5, 10, 25,50). Mini Game The Mini Game is a cooking game in which a player is tasked with cooking Takoyaki. It has three stages. Winning the game rewards the player one of two Materials: either a Little Octopus, or a Scarf, and one back item: Lucky Chess. Thirty Little Octopuses and thirty Scarves can be exchanged in the Materials Market for the Takoyaki Master Pet. Anniversary Packages There are two available packages available for purchase during the 6th Anniversary Event. 'Coin Package' A player can pay 2 million gold to receive: Hannya Mask(6th Anniversary Limited) (Hair Style); and Samurai Armor Clothing (Clothing). 'Token Package' A player can pay 1,999 tokens to receive: Demon General Mask(6th Anniversary Limited) (Hair Style); Advanced Samurai Armor Clothing (Clothing); Samurai Dragon Fan (Weapon); Sengoku Flag (Back Item); and Inari Fox (Pet). New packages available for purchase (token only)during the 6th Anniversary Event. 'New Token Package' A player can pay 2,999 tokens to receive: 6th Anniversary Limited Hairstyle(6th Anniversary Limited) (Hair Style); Azure Dragon Ninja Suit (Clothing); Red Dragon Forged Sword (Weapon); Ronin Idol (Back Item); and Mini Wishing Tree (Pet). Special Enemy'' Available during the 6th Anniversary is an enemy named Taikoman. He is fairlly weak and easily defeated. His general purpose is to provide large amounts of XP to players. At level 80, he awards 240,000 XP to players who defeat him (ratio: level char* 3000). He can only be defeated once per day. Category:Seasonal Events